from_the_crazyfandomcom-20200214-history
Feln Dooku
|gender=Male |height=1.94 meters |mass= |hair=White |eyes=Brown |skin=Fair |cyber= |era= |house=House of Dooku |affiliation=*Galactic Republic *Jedi Order **Jedi High Council *Royal Houses of Serenno *Sith |rank=Jedi Councilmaster |masters=*Yoda *Darth Sidious |apprentices=*Qui-Gon Jinn *Komari VosaNight Assassins}} Count Feln Dooku of Serenno, later known under the Sith moniker Tyranus, was a Force sensitive male human born in 78 BBG, and a ranking member of the Jedi High Council on Coruscant. Dooku was born to nobility, in the form of the noble House of Dooku, and his sensitivity to the Force was discovered at an early age, and he soon became a Jedi Initiate. Dooku was later chosen by Grand Master Yoda as his own Padawan, as Yoda saw potential in the young Dooku. Many years of training allowed Dooku to learn much of the Force, and he became adept at mind reading, and had an increased interest in politics, especially that of the Galactic Senate. Dooku became friends with Aldyn Dooku, his distant cousin and the senator for his homeworld Serenno. Dooku became a Jedi Knight after passing the Trials of Knighthood, and began training his first apprentice, Qui-Gon Jinn. Jinn and Dooku often clashed on issues regarding the Force, as Jinn was a believer and taught himself the Living Force, however Dooku did not particularly think their debates were important, for one day he would not have Jinn as his apprentice. When Jinn was Knighted, Dooku ascended to the rank of Jedi Master—and would later be put on the Jedi High Council, at his former master Yoda's request. Dooku did not train any Jedi for some time, before taking upon Komari Vosa. Vosa was extremely adept at lightsaber combat, and Dooku, as well as Yoda, realized she was slipping close to the dark side of the Force. Vosa stormed the Jedi Archives and took the Dark Holocron to learn the ways of the dark side, and successfully beat Jocasta Nu in combat and fled for the moon Kohlma. Dooku, as well as Jedi Master Mace Windu, tracked down Vosa and brought her back to Coruscant to be put on trial—however on the trip back, Vosa successfully committed suicide, and Dooku was disappointed in himself for not training Vosa well enough. Dooku continued to be a member of the Jedi High Council in 1 BBG, when the Secessionist Movement began. Dooku advised the Council on the politics of the situation, and allowed them a greater understanding of the movement. Despite being a Jedi for some years, the Royal Houses of Serenno gave Dooku the honorary title of Count, which he accepted despite believing his Jedi affiliation was much more important than the affiliation to his homeworld. Dooku became more of an outcast to the Jedi after the death of his former padawan Qui-Gon. After traveling to Ansion, Dooku encountered Maul, and gave in to the dark side of the Force, assuming the name Tyranus, master of tyranny. Darth Sidious retrieved him for training in the Sith ways. Biography Skills and abilities Equipment Dooku wielded a specialized curved lightsaber, created from manuscripts from the Jaothenes, a lost sect of Jedi on the world Tivisar. The lightsaber was colored green, with a kyber crystal within and made of chromium alloy, with a highlight of gold near the blade emitter. Personality and traits Kills *Luminara Unduli Appearances *''The First of Serenno'' *''Night Assassins'' *''Prophecy'' * * * * * * * Sources *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Creator's Notes'' – The Jedi High Council Notes and references Category:Counts or countesses Category:Fallen Jedi Category:Humans Category:Jedi Consulars Category:Jedi Councilmasters Category:Males